Emerald Sky
by Cytieen
Summary: Harry has to go to America because of his creature inheritance, there he meets his mate and their family
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Vivid green eyes under pitch black long eyelashes, shadowed by equally black hair. Skin almost white with a pearly shine, contrasted by pink soft looking lips.

His long glossy hair framing a delicate face and dancing around his slim waist.

Appearance seeming almost unreal/ethereal and he was definitly not human, at least not completly. Edward had never seen someone so beautiful, in his eyes even Rosalie was common compared to him.

He stood out like a torch in the dark between all of the normal and boring highschool students surrounding him. Edward felt like he was beeing pulled towards him, he wanted to know more about him and had the urge to touch, protect and be close to him.

He couldn't look away from the beautiful Creature walking these plain halls.

-Cut-

Harry sat in the headmasters Office. He had a bad feeling about all of this.

Professor McGonagall had come in during Potions and told him Dumbledore wanted to see him in his office immediately, Snape had mumbled something about disturbing his class, beeing an imbecile and incompetent before glaring at him and finally dismissing him with a frown on his face.

The door behind Harry opened and Dumbledore came in. He sat down behind his desk and smiled at Harry for a moment. His eyes twinkling like always. Then he got a serious look on his face and started to talk.

„Harry, I've got some news for you. This may be hard for you, but is only for your own good. You are going to have to spend some time in America."

Harry could only stare for a moment before starting to talk, getting faster and louder in the progress.

„What are you talking about? Why do I have to go to America? Do you just expect me to go and leave everything and everyone behind? You can't be serious!" The last sentence he shouted.

„There's something I just found out a few days ago. I've decided that sending you to the U.S is the safest option for you and everybody involved in this war." Dumbledore answered calmly

„What did you find out and what does all of this have to do with me?" Harry asked. Dumbledore looked thoughtfull for a few seconds before replying.

„I was looking at your family tree, to see if there is any living relative, even if it's only far related that can hold up the ward around the Dursleys when you turn 17. But then I found something very unusual."

Dumbledore paused as if thinking of how to tell Harry the best way before resuming to talk.

„On your 16th birthday you are going to come into a creature inheritance. Well to be honest not only one but two."

It took a while for the words to sink into Harry's mind, but when they did, his field of vision begann to blacken on the edges and he began to sway.

„Harry my boy, are you ok?" The question made Harry focus on Dumbledore again. He straightend himself.

„Yes, I'm fine. It's just hard to comprehend all of this. What two creatures are you talking about? How is this even possible?" the younger wizard asked.

Dumbledore looked at him sympathetically and then begann explaining.

„You're part Vampire and part Veela. Vampire from your father and Veela from your mother.

It is very unusual to have two creature genes, but even more that one of them is a Vampire's, since only male Vampires can procreate and furthermore only with a human female. The female dies during the birth of the child, so its not often practiced.

Having a Veela gene is more common, but normally it would be latent since you're male. If you had only one of the two there wouldn't be a problem, because the Vampire gene was passed on over so many generations that it wouldn't activate same goes for the Veela gene, but in your case the genes activate each other." He paused. „Also you are going to have a mate, who can be used against you by Voldemort, which is why I want to send you away."

The sheer amount of information made Harry dizzy and when everything sunk in it was to much for him. The teen tiped over slightly and then blacked out. The last thing he saw was Dumbledores shocked face as the headmaster jumped up from his seat looking very concerned.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All of this belongs to either j. or Stephanie Meyer, only the plot is mine.

Author Note: This is my first fanfic, so your opinion is greatly appreciated also if you have any ideas regarding the story please tell me ~_~.

Also please tell me if there are any mistakes, I don't have a beta and english isn't my mother tongue. Anyways please enjoy

.

.

Why did it have to be him? It was always him. His life was so fucked up.

First his parents are murdered by Voldemort, then he is almost killed every year at Hogwarts an then he had to have fucking creature blood.

Fate must have really hated him. Harry hated his life too right now. He sat on a plane to America, next to a very grumpy Snape.

The Potions Master blamed him for all of this. As if it was his fault that Dumbledore had assigned Snape as his temporary Guardian in America.

After Harry had woken up, Dumbledore had told him, that he would be going to highschool in a small town named Forks, where Voldemort hopefully wouldn't find him and -if Harry found them- his mate. At the thought of a mate Harry cringed. How was he even supposed to find them if he was stuck in a small town? Not that he wanted to.

And on top of that he was stuck there with Snape, who Harry was gonna life with in one house. Snape would be working in the lokal hospital.

That information had really surprised Harry, supposedly the Potions Professor had also studied Muggle chemistry.

Harry had asked why it had to be Snape coming with him of all people. Dumbledore had explained that Snape was the easiest to disguise and at the same time could protect Harry in case of an attack.

From the airport they took a taxi. Harry looked out if the window and let his thoughts wander again . The weather was similar to the weather in Britain, grey sky and always rainy. There was a lot of forest he noted. It was like dark green walls on both sides of the road. About an hour later they halted in front of a two-story house. It had a plain green-grey color with white door- and windowframes. It looked like there was a garden in the back going over into more forest without a barrier. The house was located at the outer seams of Forks.

Their luggage was carried inside by the taxidriver. It consisted only of 4 pieces for the both of them, the rest of their stuff would be sent through floo, as soon as Snape had made a floo connection. After that they wouldn't be allowed to use magic unless it was really necessary.

Harry and Snape went inside, the house was already furnished and under different circumstances Harry would have liked to life here, but now it just felt like a pretty bird cage. Fooling him to belive he was free when he was not.

„Your room is upstairs on the right" Harry jumped slightly at the words. It was the first thing Snape had said to him since entering the airplane. normally he wouldn't have been so jumpy, but Dumbledore had said that he would get easier scared the nearer the inheritance date got.

He had two week before school started, his inheritance was in four and he slowly got more nervous the closer it came.

Since Harry was tired from the flight, he lay down as soon as he entered his room and didn't even look around.

The next morning he woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. Harry opened his eyes. The ceiling was dark blue with small stars painted all over it.

At night it would probably look like there wasn't even an ceiling, hopefully that would keep his claustrophobia in check. He sat up and inspekted the rest of the room he would be living in for the first time. The walls where a dark green. Besides the bed he was in there where a big wardrobe, a desk and two bookshelfes. All furniture was made of a dark brown wood, a little darker than the floor. His bedsheets matched the walls.

Harry thought the room had a very soothing feeling to it and he felt at home immediately. His belly growled and he remembered that he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning.

The black haired teen stood up and changed his clothes which he hadn't bothered to take of before going to sleep.

Looked like Snape had carried his luggage into his room while he slept. Harry went downstairs and almost laughed out loud when he saw his Professor. Snape stood at the stove, with his hair in a low ponytail, wearing black muggle clothes and an appron. The appron just looked so ridiculous on his stoic Professor.

The man turned around and sat the frying pan with bacon down on the table. „Morning" Harry mumbled.

„Good morning mr. Potter, sit down!" Snape sat down and Harry took the seat opposite of him. „We have to talk" surprised Harry looked up from his bacon with scrambled egg.

„About what?" He asked after he had swallowed the food in his mouth.

„A few things. Firstly you will have to take these potions daily until your inheritance"

„I thought we weren't supposed to do magic?" Harry interupted.

Snape glared at him and Harry quickly shut up.

„Potions aren't exactly magic, which you knew if you would pay attention in class. Secondly we have to make sure nobody sees you before your inheritance , so they don't wonder about your sudden changes." The Professor looked at him sternly.

That was something Harry dreaded. He would be changing, not only his appearance, but also his character. His headmaster had told him he would get more submissive and emotional and all of that just for his mate. Stupid mate thing.

„That means you're not allowed to leave the house." Trying to protest Harry opened his mouth but was cut of by Snape.

„The rest of our things have arrived. Dumbledore also sent along a book about heritage and mating processes as well as books about Veela and Vampires. You are expected to read them." The black haired man stood up and left the room, comming back shortly after leaving with 5 books. He lay them down on the table and swated away Harry's hand when the boy tried to grab them.

„Don't touch them with dirty hands. You'll get them all greasy. Finish your meal first!"

Harry had to grin because Snape sounded so much like mrs Weasley. Luckily the Professor had turned around to wash his dish and hadn't seen it.

Maybe living with Snape wasn't going to be as bad as he had thought originally. Even if he couldn't leave the house for the next four days. Harry smiled to himself as he stood up and washed his dish too.

.

.

Soooooo that was chapter 1 hope you liked it.

I don't know how often I'll be updating this fic, but I'll try at least every 3-4 days.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything but the plot

Author Note: Thanks to all of you who reviewed, you motivate me ^_^

Nervously Harry clasped his hands together.

It was only about two hours until midnight, his 16th birthday and with that his inheritance came nearer and nearer. Harry was sitting in his room only waiting for it to happen.

Snape had vanished into the cellar about an hour ago to finish some potions needed for his inheritance to go smoothly.

Half an hour before midnight the black haired Professor came in and handed him three vials. He went to leave the room again when Harry stopped him

"Wait, where are you going?" Snape turned around.

"You have to be alone during the process, didn't you read the books properly? The Veela will see me as a threat and the Vampire will need blood, so I would be it's first choise to get just that. Here we get to the potions before I forgett it again, these two," he pointed out a dark brown and a black potion. "You take a few minutes before midnight.

This one" Snape pointed at the third potion, which had a deep red color. "You take after. It's for the bloodthirst you'll feel. This whole thing will take about an hour. Take the potion right after you can move again, because after that you'll probably fall asleep really fast.

Well then, good luck Potter." With that he turned around again and left the room.

Harry kept sitting on the bed until it was three minutes before midnight. First he downed the brown potion and then the black one. Both of them tasted horrible and Harry coughed a little.

Then he lay down on the green sheets and stared at the ceiling waiting.

Suddenly there was pain, worse than the crutio. It felt like every of his bones was breaking at once. Harry saw black even when his eyes where open.

He screamed until his voice gave out and even then a voiceless scream left his mouth. Good that Snape had cast a silencing charm on his room.

The teen didn't know how long it lasted, but it felt like thousand years to him. Then he remembered that Snape had told him to take the last potion.

Harry searched around with his hands for the vial he had dropped during the transformation because when he opened his eyes everything was blurry. He found the vial and nearly dropped it again when he suddenly felt like someone shoved a torch down his throat.

Quickly he opened the potion with shaky hands and drank it. The pain lessened but didn't dissapear completly. Now that the pain had subsided he felt how tired he really was.

Harry felt something something brush his mind, when he tried to grasp it, it disappeared so he gave it no more mind. He had probably just imagined it.

For a short moment he tried to fight it, but quickly surrendered to the fog clouding his mind.

-Cut-

Edward was hunting.

He was in the middle of jumping his prey, when suddenly he felt a shot of pain in his head. It was only a second, but it was so intense that the vampire crashed into a tree full speed . That of course didn't harm Edward but the tree had seen better days. Edward was disstracted long enough for the deer to jump away.

He looked around to see what had caused the pain, but there was nothing around. Then it was like something lightly brushed the spot of his mind where the pain had been. Edward flinched expecting more pain, there was only a soft caress then the presence disappeared completly.

He missed the feeling he had only know a short moment but searched for his whole immortal life since Carlisle had told him of it.

It was his mate.

Finally he had found them. A bright smile formed on Edwards lips. He stood up and ran in the direction of the Cullen house.

"Carlisle I found them, I finally found them." Edward shouted as soon as he entered the house.

"Who did you find Son?" Carlisle asked while comming down the stairs.

"My mate, Carlisle, my mate!" To Carlisle sounded like an excited kid, who just had gotten a new toy. Only thing missing was that the younger Vampire jumped up and down in excitement.

At the thought of Edward doing such a thing Carlisle had to smile. It had been a long time since his son had been so excited.

After Esme had been killed by Victoria in revenge of her boyfriend, the younger Vampire had felt to guilty to express any joy in Carlisles presence. It seemed like Esmes death had hit Edward harder than him.

The old Vampire had known that he would leave Esme eventually, because she wasn't his mate. It wasn't like he hadn't loved her, but what he felt just wouldn't be the same as what he was going to feel for his mate.

"Oh Edward, that's wonderful, where did you meet them? Is it a girl or a boy? What are they like?" While Carlisle had been in thoughts Alice and Jasper had come downstairs too. The petite Vampire had asked the questions.

She hugged Edward and then gracefully sat on the couch pulling Jasper down besides her. Edward and Carlisle sat down in front of them, then Edward answered.

"I didn't exactly meet them and I don't know what gender they are, but I felt them. First there was pain, then like a soft brush of our souls. Is there supposed to be pain?" The bronze haired Vampire asked.

"Normally not, if your mate is a human or a vampire that is. But as far as I know there are non human species whose inheritance is linked with pain.

I just know a few species where that is the case, also not all of them are able to bond their soul. Even though I'm quite sure there are more then I know of, I'll have to do some research before I can say anything for sure." Carlisle answered.

"But Edward, what are you going to do about Bella?" Alice asked faking concern for the girl. She didn't like the human very much even if she acted like it, to not hurt her brother by everything but blood.

Bella hadn't even crossed Edwards mind for a second, the guilt brought him down from his high again. "I still love her. Maybe what I felt wasn't my mate, I can't be sure." Unsure he stood up and quickly left the house before anyone could say something.

Jasper, Alice and Carlisle looked at each other with concerned eyes, deciding to wait until Rosalie and Emmett where back before doing anything.

Author Note: Hope you liked it ~_~

Ehehehehe Eddy is denying his feelings .

Harry and Edward are gonna meet next chapter UwU.

As always tell me your opinion and what I can improve.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!

Author Note: Thanks for all the reviews.

Since some of you pointed out to me that there are a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes (I apologies for those /) I'm now looking for a beta, if any of you want to do that, please contact me (I don't really know how all of that stuff works yet?)

Cana: One of Lilys ancestors married a veela, but because there are so many generations between them the gene is latent. The fact that Lily has a half Veela ancestor is the only reason she has magic at all (at least in my fanfic)

oakphoenix: I decided to ignore the fact that Harrys birthday is during summer vacation, hope you don't mind too much.

Running through the woods at night had always calmed him down.

Edward wouldn't tell Bella about all of this yet. It already seemed so far away and unreal since he had felt the other soul soul, maybe he _had _just imagined it. The vampire climbed up into his girlfriends room.

"Oh Edward you're back so soon. How was the hunt?" Bella was lying on her bed with _Wuthering Heights_ in her lap.

"I wasn't hunting. Don't you have homework?" He answered her, looking disapprovingly at the book. Edward didn't understand why she liked it so much.

"You didn't hunt? What happened?" The girl asked, oblivious to his disdain for her favorite book and completly ignoring his question about her homework.

"I wanted to see you, I'll go sometime later tonight." Edward lied to her. Well the second statement was true, he needed to hunt before tomorrow or school would be a pain in the ass.

"Aw that's so sweet of you, but you should go. Charlie will be home soon from his night shift." she cooed, checking the time.

Edward cringed inwardly, his girlfriend sounded way to sugary for his taste and the look on her face annoyed him. How come he hadn't realised how confused she looked all the time before?

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, I'll drive you to school" Edward said while turning around, suddenly he just wanted to leave and be alone. He wondered why he had come in the first place.

"Wait, I love you!" Bella shouted. Turning to the girl again Edward flashed a forced smile. "Love you too" He didn't know why, but it sounded wrong to his ears. As if Bella was the wrong person to say it to. Not wanting to think about it anymore he jumped out of the window and was gone.

-Cut-

When Harry woke up, his whole body hurt and his mind was still foggy.

Everything was blurry as he opened his eyes, so he searched for his glasses. Not finding them, he lifted his hand to rub his eyes but his fingers were stopped by something in front of them. His glasses.

Harry took of the glasses, everything came into focus and he stared down at them in confusion. His mind slowly cleared.

Right his inheritance. How could he have forgotten that? So it had fixed his eyes? At least one good thing had come from all of this.

Slowly Harry stood up and nearly lost his balance because something heavy pulled his head slightly back. He steadied himself and walked over to the mirror on his wardrobe door to see what it was.

Looking into the mirror he gasped. Something had to be wrong with the mirror.

The boy in the mirror and him had some similarities, but that just couldn't be him.

Back at him looked a, about 5.6 feet tall boy with waistlong, curly and soft looking black hair. He had big green eyes with slightly slitted pupils, framed by long eyelashes and his skin was almost white. His delicate face, full lips and slim waist made him look almost feminin.

Harry looked down at himself and almost fainted. It _was_ him in the mirror. He hadn't thought his appearance would change that much. How was it even possible that his size had gotten even smaller and why was he looking so girly?

Sitting down on his bed again he proped his head onto his hands. He couldn't deal with this right now. Harry didn't know long he had sat like that, but when someone knocked on the door to his room and he jumped, his back hurt like hell.

"Come in" he said, wincing when he heard how high his voice was pitched now.

The door opened and Snape came in, pausing briefly,looking him up and down before saying "You're finally awake I see. How do you feel?"

"How do you think I feel, I look like a bloody girl. Why is that by the way?" Harry, who had sat down again, mumbled. Snape felt almost sorry for the boy because he seemed so devastated.

Harry was right he looked a lot more feminin with the long hair and changes in physique. That probably ment his mate was a male, not that that was surprising. Dumbledore had speculated that it would be a male since Harry was part Veela, but hadn't told the boy to not disturb him further.

Not wanting to be the one to tell him either Snape changed the topic. "Are you hungry? There's some soup I can warm up for you." Harry noticed the change but didn't have enough energy to insist on an answer, so he just nodded and followed his professor downstairs.

Even the short way to the kitchen wore him out and as soon as he reached a chair he collapsed in it.

"Wait here, I'll get you a strengthening potion" Snape told Harry with a worried glance. "Didn't plan on going anywhere" Harry answered, sounding very tired.

The potions master hurried to get the potion, he didn't want to let Harry alone for long. Dumbledore had warned him that the boy would be weak for a few days because the inheritance would use up a lot of his energy. When he came back into the kitchen, Harry had rested his head on the table and was asleep again.

Snape smiled, contrary to Harrys believes he didn't hate the boy. At the beginning maybe, but over the years he had become fond of the boy. Gently he picked the small teenager up and frowned at how light he was. Severus would have to talk to Dumbledore about Harrys relatives because obviously they didn't feed him nearly enough. Deep in thoughts he carried him up the stairs and laid him down in Harrys room.

Snape was about to leave the room, when he heard Harry wimber softly, so he turned and sat on the edge of the bed. Lightly he stroked the soft black hair of the troubled boy. The touch seemed to calm Harry because his breathing slowed down and his body realxed. Severus remained like that for a few minutes before sighting and then leaving the room. He would check on the boy again later.

AN: I Know it's a bit short, sorry. Hope you still liked it

As always tell me what you think ~_~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

AN: Seems like my computer messed up, I'm so sorry (/) so here is the repost of chapter 4,

"You're finally back!" Alice exclaimed when Edward entered the house early in the morning.

"I'm just here to change clothes" he told the petite vampire. He didn't want to talk. Edward had thought about his relationship with Bella all night long and hadn't come to a conclusion.

He quickly changed and left the house again, before anyone could talk to him.

Steeling his nerves and ruling his features Edward halted in front of Bellas house. The girl flounced out of the door, she tried to be gracefull but failed and sat in the passenger seat when he opened the cardoor for her.

"You're such a gentleman Edward, all the other boys at school are so imature. Please turn of that horrible music, it's anoying and it gives me a headache, you know that!"

The vampire grittet his teeth but said nothing and turned of the music.

Bella kept talking the whole way to school and Edward had a hard time controlling himself to not tell her to shut up. They reached the schools parking lot right in time, because Bella had just started to talk about her favorite and Edwards least favorite topic: When would he bite her.

"We've talked about this Bella, I won't turn you, end of disscusion. We have to hurry up, school starts in a few." He tried to disstract her.

"But Edward, you don't have any good reasons to not bite me and we can be together forever when you finally do" she whined. He didn't miss the fact that she talked like it was a decided matter.

The Vampire quickly left the car to avoid further disscusion. He didn't want to deal with this right now.

-Cut-

"Wake up Harry!"

"Don't wanna" he mumbled into his pillow.

"You wake up right now, or I'll get a bucket of ice cold water. Your choice!" the voice said again.

"Just go away, I want to sleep!" Getting no answer Harry turned around to get into a more comfortable position. Suddenly the warm clouds surrounding him turned into wet, cold sheets.

Harry bolted into a sitting position. Beside his bed stood a smirking, satisfied looking Snape.

"What the fuck professor?" Harry hissed at him.

"I warned you. It's time to get up. You've slept for two days straight, there's only 8 days left until you have to go to school and we have to take care of a few things before that. So no more time for lazing around!" Came back a way to cheery answer that didn't fit the professor at all.

Harry glanced at the man, what was wrong with him? Maybe he had lost his mind to madness completly now. Then he realised the meaning of the words.

"Two days?" He shouted.

"Yes and now stand up" Severus replied sounding more serious now. Harry complied, seeing no point in not doing so and followed the older man into the living room after he had changed his wet clothes. They both sat down and Snape started to talk.

"Now that the whole inheritance this is through, you can leave the house again. First we should get you some suitable clothes, because as long as I have a say in it, you're not walking around in those rags." he said pointing at Harrys clothing.

They where much to big for him since they had belonged to Dudley, like all of his muggle clothes.

"Why do you even care? You hate me" Harry asked suspicious looking down at his hands ashamed. Snape had been way to nice to him since they had arrived in America.

"I don't hate you Harry, not anymore if ever" Snape said not looking at him.

Harry didn't say anything. What could he have even said to something like that?

They sat in silence for a while. But for some reason it wasn't an awkward silence.

"We have to get you school things too" the professor broke the silence. "I'll be droping you of at school in the mornings on my way to work. After school you'll have to walk since my workhours are quite long. We'll have to see about what you'll eat then."

"I know how to cook. I used to make all the meals at the Dursleys. It won't be a problem." Harry offered as truce. Snape had been nice to him so he should try to too. Another reason was that Harry didn't want to seem completly useless since the professor had been cooking their meals until now.

"Okay, thats good. We should go through your changes in physique and character that may effect your schoollife." Harry just nodded.

"You should be stronger an faster now. Maybe we should test the extend of that change, so you can get used to it. Your new look shouldn't be a problem, we can try to cut your hair if you want. But I can't guarantee you that it'll work, it might just grow back instantly. About your character changes, there shouldn't be any changes yet that affect you, since most of them are regarding your mate, which you haven't found yet." Snape explained.

Harry thought about cutting his hair, but decided against it. He would denie it when accused, but he kind of liked his new hair. It didn't look as messy anymore.

"How do we test my strenght and speed?" The teen asked, curious about how they would go about it without anyone noticing.

"I found a place in the forest that would be fit to be used for that matter. It's far enough away to not attract any attention and since it's big and surrounded by trees it's easy to test both your strength and speed. Tomorrow is supposed to be good weather so we should be able to do that then." Snape answered.

Nodding Harry said, "Okay, should I cook today?" The professor thought about it for a moment, he didn't know if Harry had enough energy to cook, without wearing himself out to much. "How about we cook together, then I can show you where everything is." He suggested.

The teenager looked like he suspected the real reason for his hesistation, but didn't say anything and just followed him into the kitchen.

It felt like living together would be a lot more comfortable from now on.

AN: Please Review and tell me your opinion ~_~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

AN: Sorry for the long wait ~/~

Harry and Edward are finally gonna meet

Harry was nervous.

Probably even more nervous than on his first day at Hogwarts, because then he had had Ron by his side. Now there was just Snape in the car with him and neither of them said anything.

He wished the car ride would last forever, because then they would never arrive at his new school. But unfortunatly for the teen, the distance between their house and school wasn't very far, so they arrived fairly quick.

Snape didn't drive onto the schools parkinglot but halted shortly after the driveway. He looked at Harry and said "Here we are, remember to control your strength and speed!" In a very fatherly tone.

They had gone to a small clearing in the woods with beautiful purple flowers so Harry could practice to control his inhuman traits. When they where finished not much of the flowers was left standing, Harry had found them very pretty and he regretted that he had destroyed them, but in the end they where just flowers.

The training had brought them nearer together and Severus now felt almost like an uncle to him, he even had a sense of humor under the sarcasm.

"At least try to have fun okay?" The professor added and had to restrain himself to not ruffle Harrys hair like he often had in the last days. It irritated the teen to no limits.

"I'm gonna have as much fun here as I would in hell!" Harry grumbled, glaring at Severus making the older laugh.

He slamed the door shut behind him and walked up the driveway to the secretariat. A shudder ran through the black haired teen, he felt like everybody was looking at him so he hurried to reach the building and escape all the curious stares. Warm air flowed around him when he opened the door and he relaxed immediately, it was really cold outside.

A tall red headed women that reminded him of Ginny sat behind the counter. She smiled at him and asked "You must be Harry Evans, right?" To his protection they had decided to use his mothers maiden name as his surname, his choice had been between his mothers maiden name or Snape, the decision hadn't been hard.

"Uh yes" Harry answered inspecting the room. It was small with plants stuffed in every available corner as if there wasn't enough green outside.

"Here you go sweety, this is a map of school campus and a schedule of your classes, you have to let the teacher of each class sign here." She pointed out the place where the teacher would have to sign. Her smile was way to bright.

"Thanks." He mumbled, took the papers and stuffed them into his bag, then he left. As he stepped outside someone bumped into him and Harry nearly dropped his bag.

"Sorry, I didn't look where I walked." The girl apologised, then she looked at him closely and begann to smile. "I haven't seen you around, you must be the new student, I'm Bella Swan, what's you name? Where are you from?"

Harry took a step back. The girls, Bella, facial expression made him feel really uncomfortable, it was a mix between confused and curious. How she managed to combine both he didn't know.

"Uhm yes, I'm new here, my name is Harry Po- Evans. I'm from Britain. Nice to meet you." The boy quickly corrected himself, holding out a hand for the girl to shake.

"Do you want me to show you to your first class? I was new last year and I know how annoying it can be to always have to look at the map." Bella offered him, getting starry eyed at the british-bit, shaking his hand enthusiastically. Harry thought about it, he had a bad feeling about her, she was way to nosy for his comfort, but didn't want to seem impolite.

"Sure, thank you." He said with a obviously forced smile. She didn't seem to notice.

They where walking down a hall, Bella had told him half of her life story, when the most beautiful person Harry had ever seen came towards them.

He was tall, had bronze colored hair that Harry wanted to run his hands through and a face of an angel. A really hot angel. The emptiness, Harry had felt since his inheritance, disappeared abruptly and his soul sang.

The angel walked in his direction, staring right into his soul and his heartbeat picked up in speed rapidly, everything around him disappeared except for the angel.

"Hey Edward, I was looking for you! Harry this is my boyfriend Edward" Bella shouted into his ear and Harry winced, he had totally forgotten about the girl at the sight of the gorgeous teenager. She walked up to the angel and wraped herself around his arm. He adverted his eyes, blushing. How low had he sunk to have hoped to have a chance?

"Hello Bella and who might this be?" Edward asked, not even looking away from the beautiful boy, scared he might dissolve into thin air.

"Oh this is Harry, he's new. He's from Britain. I was just showing him to his first class. Could you show him the rest of the way? He's in the same music class as you and I have spanish now, so I actually have to go right the other way! Thank you."

And without waiting waiting to hear Edwards reply she stormed down the hallway. What an ignorant girl and why had she even offered him to show him the way, if she had to go in an other direction? Harry thought.

"Sorry about that, she's always like that. I hope you don't mind me showing you to the classroom." Edward said, still staring at Harry. He had to control himself to not just push the smaller teen against a wall and snog him.

"Yes s-sure, no problem" Harry stuttered looking at his shoes, not trusting himself to look at Edward without inventing a new shade of red.

"Right this way."

-Cut-

Driving home Edward thought about what had happened the day. Thankfully Bella had afternoon lessons, so he didn't have to endure her babbling.

He had met his mate. Something he had not expected to happen. Ever. The only problem now was Bella.

Over the past days he had noticed how dependent on him and how psychotic she actually was. She was so annoying, how she always talked about herself and didn't listen to him, how she breathed way to loud and snored.

They didn't even have that much in common, Bella didn't like most of the music he liked and the permanent desire for her blood lost it's appeal too.

Harrys scent in comparison was a perfect balance between peppermint and something sweet. He was shy, quiet and polite, not obnoxious like Bella. The mix between his feminin and masculine look was very appealing, his british accent was just a plus to the whole package.

The whole music lesson Edward couldn't tear his eyes away from the beauty. Sadly after that he had only seen him two times more and they hadn't talked besides the few words when they first met. One of them, one of Bellas friends, Mike, had talked to Harry and had stood way to close to the small teen for Edwards taste. He had nearly growled and pushed the boy away from his mate, but then Bella had distracted him for a second and they had disappeared from his sight.

Edward would have to talk to Bella about breaking up, he would just have to find a way to bring it to the girl gentle. Or else she might kill herself or do something similary stupid.

Alice would surely know what to do, he couldn't wait to tell his family about his wonderfull mate. Edward smiled and pressed his foot down on the gas pedal, which he couldn't do when Bella was with him, because she hated driving fast.

AN: There you go, I just couldn't resist to destroy Edward and Bellas clearing ehehehe.

Hope you liked it, tell me what you think ~_~


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine!

.

Warning: There is past child abuse mentioned in this chapter!

.

AN: Here is the next chapter, hope you like it ~_~

.

Harry stood in the kitchen cooking.

The day had been really strange, he thought. First there had been Bella, he had a bad feeling about her, as if she meant trouble for him, but maybe he was wrong.

Then there was Edward, beautiful Edward, who he didn't have a chance with because he was taken. A strong longing had pulled Harry to the taller teen and he had to constantly restrain himself from touching. In the end he couldn't even be with the vampire, sometime during the day he had noticed that Edward was a vampire, if Edward broke it off with Bella, because Harry had a mate. A mate he hadn't met yet, but a mate none the less.

Why did everything in his life have to be so complicated?

Harry was so deep in thoughts, that he didn't notice Severus coming home, until said man poked him in the cheek. The teen nearly dropped the bowl of salad he was carrying, but managed to hold onto it. He glared at Severus.

"Next time at least warn me when you come in!" Severus laughed, even when Harry sounded hostile most of the time, he knew that in reality the teen liked him just as much as he liked the teen.

"It's not my fault if you are not aware of your surrounding!" The man defendet himself. Harry turned around and carried the salad to the kitchentable, the rest of the meal was already sitting on he table.

"How was your first schoolday?" the professor asked, filling his dish. Harrys cooking was always delicious, but Severus was mostly the only one eating anything since Harry was currently living on bloodbags.

"It was okay. Most of the other students are to nosy for their own good, but they are quite nice." Harry hesitated, but decided to tell Severus about Edward. "There was this one boy, I felt really attracted to him. But I didn't even talked to him much, just a few words!" He rushed out, blushing.

"You don't have to justify yourself Harry!" Severus reassured him. "How exactly did you feel when you saw him first?" Harry looked at him questioning.

"Well, I felt a pull towards him and everything around us seemed to dissapear. I couldn't stop thinking about him the rest of the day. "The small teen confessed.

A bright smile formed on Severus' face. "Oh Harry who would have thought? But how could it be else with the boy who lived?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry replied confused to no end.

"How can you be so unsuspecting? Your mate Harry!" Severus laughed, ruffling Harrys hair. "How do we celebrate this?"

How could that be? How could he find his mate in a small town in America, how big was the chance? Harry asked himself, still sitting at the table dumbfounded, while Severus almost danced through the kitchen.

"But he has a girlfriend?" He wispered so quiet that Severus almost missed it. He stopped to celebrate and looked at Harry. The boy looked so crushed that he walked over and pulled him into a hug.

Harry didn't have the energy to struggle, but realxed into his arms and after some time even hugged back.

"You'll just have to win him over. How could he resist someone like you?" Severus said.

"There's nothing special about me! I'm worthless! I'm a freak!" Harry sobbed.

What did those relatives of him do to him? Severus asked himself. Over the two weeks they had been here, he had tried to get Harry to speak about his time at the Dursleys, but every time they got even close to the topic Harry shut down completly.

"What did they do to you Harry? You can tell me. It's not your fault" The black haired man said in a soothing voice.

Without having to ask, the boy knew who Snape was talking about.

"It's nothing, really!"

"Don't lie to me, I've seen the scars on your back. That is not nothing!" Severus replied . With a firm but still reassuring voice. He could feel Harry break down in his arms completly

"Uncle Vernon didn't like it much when I used magic, even if I didn't know it was magic then, so he tried to beat it out of me. When he noticed that simply beating me didn't help, he-" Harry choked, so Severus started to stroke his hair slowly. "He took his belt to help."

Snape gritted his teeth, holding Harry even tighter, he would kill them. How could Dumbledore let something like this happen?

"Everything is going to be okay. I'm not letting them hurt you again. I'm so sorry Harry, I didn't know." In reality he hadn't asked and that just added to the guilt he was feeling.

The teen in his arms slowly calmed down again. Harry lifted his tear stained face from his chest and gave him a watery smile.

"I know Severus." How could they hurt a sweet boy like Harry, who was still so sincere after all that had happened to him? In that moment Severus swore to himself, not only to Lily, to protect Harry, no matter what.

"Come on let's finish eating and then we can go shopping for some more new clothes." He said, letting go of Harry and sitting down again. They had been shopping a few days ago, but hadn't bought much and Harry still needed some more clothes.

Both of them finished their meal in silence.

-Cut-

"Hey Alice, I have good news!" Edward shouted.

The elf-like vampire stood in front of him instantly. "What is it Edward?" She asked, smiling at him and sitting down on one of the couches in the living room.

"I didn't just imagine it! It really was my mate. I met him in school today. Oh Alice he is wonderfull. So cute and beautiful. I could talk about him all day!" He said, pacing in front of her excitedly.

"Yay!" She shouted, jumping up from the couch and seeming more excited then he was. "What's his name? What does he look like? When will you bring him here?"

"His name is Harry, I don't know his surname though. I can't read his mind for some reason. You'll see him in school, then you'll see how beautiful he is. You have to help me first." He answered her questions.

"What do you need help with?" Alice asked with a curious expression on her face.

"I don't know what to do about Bella. You know how she is!" Edward said.

His sister nodded with a sympathetic look.

"We'll think about something to get rid of her!" The short girl said with a evil look on her face.

"We can't kill her Alice!" Edward quickly stopped her bloodthirsty thoughts from developing.

Alice just laughed and went to look for her mate, to make a plan.

.

AN: There you go

hope you liked it, as always tell me what you think ~_~


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like it ~_~

.

.

Harry hated shopping.

Well that wasn't completely true. He hated shopping with Snape. The man was a total maniac.

In the end Harry had only chosen 2 pieces of clothing. The rest of his wardrobe hab been chosen by Snape, who had a suprisingly good sense of fashion. Severus had shamelessly used him as a doll to try different things.

The Ashopping had prevented him from thinking about Edward to much, which ment he had been in a quite good mood. But now that he was alone again, he couldn't help but think about him

Harry lay back on his bed and stared at the faintly glowing stars painted on the ceiling. All the thoughts he had held back stormed his mind at once and flooded everything else. He saw the first meeting with his mate play behind his eyes, mixed with different other memories from his time at Hogwarts and his childhood.

The teens eyes snapped to the window when he saw something move in one of the backyard trees. Harry walked over to the window to see what it was, but there was nothing in the tree. Maybe he had just imagined it or it could have been an animal, so he shrugged and left the room to go join Severus in the livingroom.

It had become their daily ritual to spent some time together in the evenings.

Sometimes they would talk, read or just sit together in silence and stare into the fireplace.

Severus smiled at him when he came down the stairs, Harry flopped down on the couch next to him, opened the book he had brought with him and leaned against the Professor. Said man started to card one hand through the boys hair and resumed to read his book.

-Cut-

Edward hadn't been able to resist when he had come upon Harrys scent in the forest. The Vampires body had acted on its own and before he knew it, he was standing at the edge of the forest behind the boys house.

He could smell two people in the house. His mate on the second floor and another man on the first floor. To see inside Harrys room he had to climb up one of the trees surrounding the house on three sides. While he was climbing, he thought that it was kind of creepy looking into the room of another person at night.

That thought was quickly forgotten, when he was high enough to see Harry. The boy lay on his bed with a pained expression on his face and Edward would have given anything to be able to comfort him right now.

The vampire was so absorbed in the fantasy of holding his mate that he didn't notice the branch he was standing on slowly bending under his weight. Shortly before the branch gave in under is weight it made a cracking sound that allarmed Edward enough to quickly jump onto another, thicker branch.

The previous branch snapped up, but didn't break. To Edward luck he had jumped further into the forest, or else the now at his window standing Harry would have detected him easily. The reaktion of the teen to his stalker wouldn't be a pleasant one, said stalker imagined.

He watched Harry stand at the window for a moment, shrug and then leave the room. Edward waited a few moments longer to see if his mate would reenter the room, but when he didn't the vampire turned and did what he had actualy left the house for. Hunting.

In the last few weeks his need for blood had gone up rapadly and if he didn't hunt it was so much harder to deal with Bella. Alice had come up with a plan, but wouldn't tell him, because it wasn't ready yet in her opinion. To prevent him from just reading her thoughts she had started to think in some strange language that sounded like a snakes hissing, he didn't understand it and it was annoying him to no end.

The sooner they got rid of Bella, the sooner he could be with Harry, but the only thing Edward could do now was wait for Alice to finally share her plans with him.

-Cut-

In his new clothes Harry felt even more self-concious then on the first day of school. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a green sweatshirt, but the bad thing about the outfit was the skintight dark blue jeans Severus had forced on him, because he thought they looked good on the teen. In Harrys opinion they where way to revealing. The only thing making the jeans better where the knee-high chucks, he had choosen to wear today.

Harry ducked his head, hoping no one would notice him, but to his dissmay it didn't work, because a few moments after he had entered the parkinglot, he heard someone shouting his name.

"Harry over here!" He lifted his head to see Bella standing in front of a car, if you could call the pile of scrab that, waving at him. She was surrounded by a few people. Some of them Harry had already met the day before, but the only people he could name where Mike and Angela and of course Bella.

Angela was the only one he realy liked of the three, because she was polite and not as loud and obnoxious as the others. Harry hesitated for a moment and then decided to go over to them, since it would be impolite to not do so.

Angela smiled encouragingly at him as he aproached, so he stood next to her.

"How are you?" She asked, with a quiet voice.

"Fine, you?" He replied, smiling at her, but before she could answer, Mike wrapped an arm around Harrys shoulder.

"What's your first class, brit-boy?" He asked way to loud and not noticing how the black haired teen had stiffened at the contact of their bodys.

"Uh, math." Harry said while trying to get out of the blondes grip, but Mike was surprisingly strong. He didn't react very good to body contact with people he didn't know. Mike didn't seem to notice his obvious discomfort, but Angela luckily did.

She pocked Mikes side and simultaneously pulled Harry out of his grip.

"Hey Angela, that's not fair! I was talking to him!" Mike shouted and tried to pull Harry back into his arms, but the girl quickly tugged the teen out of the blondes reach.

"Harry and I are going to class now!" She said with a stern look on her face, none of the others dared to stop them from leaving.

"Thank you, for saving me!" Harry said when they where far enough away, so the others couldn't hear them anymore.

"No problem, you didn't seem very comfortable with Mike beeing so close. I know how persistent he can be so I thought I'd help you." She replied with a smile.

Harry smiled back at the girl, he really started to like her. She reminded him of Hermione.

They spent the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

Nothing happened until lunchtime, when he entered the cafeteria with Angela. The girl and him had become friends almost emmidiatly after discovering that they had almost the same classes. The moment he entered his eyes glued themselves to Edward, who was sitting at a table with four other vampires.

The tall teen looked up and met Harrys gaze with his own. For a moment Harry froze, then he looked down, blushing. Angela, who had entered behind him, looked at Harry, then at Edward and then back to Harry and grinned. She grabbed Harrys arm and pulled him to a free table, making a detour to get food.

"What was that about?" She teased her new friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" the black haired teen lied, Angela opened her mouth to say more, but before she could say anything, Mike and Bella sat down at their table. Harry looked down at the table and slid nearer to Angela trying not to attrackt Mikes attention. He felt uneasy in the blondes presence. Angela had chosen food for him, even after he had told her he wasn't hungry.

Harry didn't need normal food and everything tasted the same to him, but to not seem strange he took an apple from the tray he shared with Angela and started to eat it.

The small teen didn't look around, so he didn't notice a table full of vampires watching him. They where speaking to each other, but since they talked so fast and quiet, to a normal human it seemed as if they where just sitting and staring into space.

"You where right, he is so cute, I just want to cuddle him!" Alice said to Edward.

The bronce haired vampire smiled at her. "Told you so."

"I'll have to work on the paln harder. I want to meet bim so badly!" And with that she stood up, pulled Jasper with her and danced out of the room.

.

A/N: I'm not sure I like how this chapter worked out, hope you still enjoyed it.

Tell me what you think ~_~


	9. Chapter 9

AN: so here you go, this is mainly about Severus and Carlisle.

I'm not satisfied with the ending but well, hope you enjoy it ~_~

Severus strode down the hall.

He missed his robes, he wasn't as intimidating without them. Still everyone scrambled out of his way, as soon as they noticed he was comming. Which had something to do with his constant I-will-murder-you-if-you-don't-move expression he had gotten used to wearing at Hogwarts.

Despite his first impression of the hospital, he had grown to like it in the few days he had been working there. Probably because he was left to his work in peace, with no incompetent brats botching their potions.

The laboratory was in the cellar, so it wasn't a big change from his previous workplace, still cold but not as damp and dark. The lab was his current destination, Severus only left it to go home, get himself some coffee or deliver lab results.

He opened the door and entered the lab, going straight to his desk and putting down his hot coffee, not looking around, since all the other lap asisstants had gone to get lunch.

"You must be the new lab assistant!" Someone said from behind him, and Severus would have dropped his coffee, had he still held it. He turned around and glared at the intruder to mask his surprise.

"Yes indeed, what do you want?" The black haired man snarled while taking in the appearance of the other man. He had blond slicked back hair, not a Malfoy kind of bleach blond, but a dark honey color. His eyes looked like they were made of a bronce-gold mix, he looked to be a few inches taller than Severus and of a slightly musceled bulit. Abolutly his type

The potions master knew he was bi since he had noticed that he found James Potter as attractive as Lily. He had hidden it quite well and there where only a few people wo knew this, actually most people thought he didn't feel any sexual attraction at all and he didn't see it necessary to correct them.

The other man ignored his question and extended his hand towards Severus instead.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen. I am a doctor here, nice to meet you" He said with a smile, hand still outstreched. He obviously expected him to give information in return and Severus would give as little as possible, because even though their cover was good, they still had to be very carefull.

"Severus Snape, you already know what I do, so what is a doctor doing down here in the lab?" His tone was edging between polite and snarky and that's just where he wanted it to be. Shaking the offered hand some kind of electric impulse shot up his arm and he quickly took back his hand.

Cullen didn't seem to mind his tone at all, his smile brightened in amusement and he didn't let on if he had felt the impulse. "I seem to have lost one of my documents, I need a copy and since most of the staff is on break right now I thought I would come down here myself to see if there was someone who could help me." While he was talking his eyes roamed over Severus body. He could have imagined it but for a moment the blondes eyes flashed with something that looked like lust and hunger.

_As if_ Severus thought to himself, _why would someone so gorgeous want someone looking like me? _

"What document do you need?" He asked quickly turning around so the other wouldn't see the emotions on his face. The faster Cullen got what he wanted the faster he would leave and Snape could forgett about the whole thing.

There was a short pause and then an answer. "I need mr. Hensons lap results from four days ago." Words spoken in a low tone sounding sensual and way to close. Words that shouldn't have sounded so erotic. Severus' shoulders stiffened, but he didn't dare turn around, afraid of what he would see if he did.

"One moment, I'll get the original to copy." Turning around only halfways and not looking up, so their eyes wouldn't meet, he walked over to the shelves full of binders at the back wall of the room. All of the wizards senses where on the other man in the room. He relaxed slightly when he realised that Cullen hadn't followed him.

The file with mr. Hensons lap results was quickly found and Severus turned around to hand them to Cullen. The doctor was standing near Severus' workspace and he was holding the only personal thing Severus had brought to the hospital.

It was a small grey picture frame containing a picture of him and Harry. They had been training on the meadow, when Harry pulled out the small muggle camera and asked him to take a picture together. Severus had thought it strange but Harry had told him he wanted a picture of every person that was important to him and that had hit Severus right in the heart. That moment he had realised that Harry had grown on him like a son, so he had bought the picture frame and brought it to work, even though he looked awkward in the picture, because that's what family did right?

"Is that your son?" The question brought him back to the present. The expression on Cullens face as he placed the picture back on the desk was curious, mixed with something Severus couldn't quite place. Their eyes met for a moment before the wizard adverted his eyes again.

"No, I'm just his guardian." He informed the other hesitantly and giving as few information as possible while still answering. He didn't know Cullen and couldn't trust him even thought his instincts said he could and should. It confused him to no end. He had just met the doctor, knew nothing about him and still he felt safe with him.

"Here is the document you wanted" The potions master said while holding it out for the other to grab. As Cullen reached for it, their hands brushed and the same impulse like before rushed up his arm. _What was that?_ Severus looked up into the blondes eyes and there was that lust and hunger again. He took a defensive step back and then another but Cullen took a step towards him with every step Severus took back, like an animal stalking towards its prey and that's what he felt like, a cornered animal.

Soon there was no space left between Severus and the shelves filled with documents and Cullen closed in with a feral smile on his perfect lips, the expression in his beautiful eyes almost not human anymore. Faster then Severus' brain could comprehend their bodys where pressed together, one of Cullens hands at the nape of his neck, the other besides his head against the shelf trapping him there and his lips pressed to Severus'.

The wizards brain shut down completly and all he could do was gripp Cullens shirt and hold on for life. The blonde moved his lips over the mans under him and then pressed his tongue against Severus' lips demanding entrance. A whimper left the black haired mans throat and suddenly Cullen was gone. The wizards eyes searched the room for him and found him with his back to the wall with the door.

How had he gotten there so fast?

"I'm sorry, I have to go!" And with that the doctor left the room before Snape could even blink. Severus slid down the shelf trying to grasp what had happened just now.

-Cut-

How could he have lost control like that? Something like this had never happened before, Carlisle had always had control of every aspect of his life, even as a newborn.

A document hadn't been where he left it, so he had gone down to the lap to get a copy of it. There had been no one in the room when he arrived so he had leaned against a wall in the shadows. Not long after someone else entered, he didn't know him, so it had to be the new staff member he had heard of. The man had black hair tied up into a ponytail, and was a little shorter than Carlisle. His appearance wasn't special, but when his scent hit Carlisles nose, everything fell into place. It was his mate. He had been able to control himself mostly at first, only allowing himself a few slips. The first touch had brought him to the edge. He has calmed down slightly when he had spotted the picture on Severus' desk. It showed his mate with an about 17 years old teenager. Was that his son? Carlisle could feel jealousy rising up and was relived when the other man told him that he was just the kids guardian. The second touch had pushed him over the edge. Carlisles instincts had taken over and he had pinned Severus against the shelves at the back of the room. Only gaining control again when he had heard a whimper leave the mans lips. Not trusting himself he had left the room as fast as possible.

Carlisle was happy to have finally found his mate after 334 years, but he didn't like the way the first meeting had gone at all. How could touching his mate make him lose control like that? Nothing could have prepared him for something like that. Edwards reaction to his mate hadn't been nearly as strong, was it because he was so much older then the bronce haired vampire? So many questions and no answers.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where to find the laboratory?" The vampires eyes snapped to the person that had asked the question. He had been so deep in thoughts that he hadn't noticed the teen coming his way.

Taking in his appearance he noticed that it was the boy from the picture he had picked up from Severus' desk. The teen didn't smell like a human, at least not completly, there was a tone of something Carlisle couldn't identify and a slight hint of vampire. Was this Edwards mate? How big where the chances that Edward found his mate and right after Carlisle found his and on top of that their mates had a bond similar to theirs?

"Yes right down that hall, the last door on the left." He answered.

"Thank you very much" The teen replied with a smile. Carlisle watched him until he entered the room and then continued on his way back to his office, deep in thoughts again.

-Cut-

When Harry entered the lab, Severus flinched and then quickly turned away. That was very uncharacteristic for the normally stoic man. Harry had never seen him flinch in the slightest and it seemed as if Snape had expected someone else to come in, something had happened and the only person Harry had seen in close proximity to the lab was the doctor he had asked for directions. If that man had done something to Severus, who Harry now saw as something like his father, he would dearly regret it should the teen find proof of it.

"Everything alright Severus?" The teen asked with a concerned expression on his face. He took a step towards the man and extended a hand to touch his arm, but Snape took a step back and then ran a hand through his already messed up hair. He didn't meet Harrys eyes and that made the teen feel very uneasy. What the hell had happened? Was it because he had shown up without telling Severus beforehand?

"I'm fine Harry, what are you doing here? I didn't know you where gonna come." The older dodged Harrys questions. The youngers eyebrows knitted up in distress, but then he hid his emotions and smiled at Severus.

"I wanted to see where you work and I brought you lunch" He said, holding up a box with food in it. "Let's eat together okay?"

"Thank you, I was starving!" The potionsmaster replied and gave Harry a halfhug, he knew how much Harry needed physikal comfort when feeling uneasy and the teen hadn't covered up his emotions fast enough for Severus to not notice.

Severus knew that Harry was still thinking about his behaviour from before and needed consolation probably thinking it was because of him. The older wizard guided Harry to sit down at his desk, got himself another chair and opened the box so that they could eat, starting a conversation about school to distract Harry.

AN: Hope you liked it.

I actually drew a sketch of the picture for this chapter, so go check that out

/p/3eZDsNAG7G/?taken-by=fry_chan

(I hope this works, if not, it's on my instagram, my name there is fry_chan)

Since it's holidays here in germany and I already have half of the next chapter writen, I will update again the day after tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I haven't updated in way to long and I'm very sorry for that, please forgive me. Hope you like this chapter

A warm body pressed against his, not burning hot like a human body, but only slightly warmer than his. A small hand in his hair, pulling him closer.

His eyes where closed so he couldn't see who it was, but it felt so right in so many ways. His eyes opened and met with emerald green ones. Their lips locked and the hand in his hair started to pull softly, only adding to the pleasure he was feeling.

His hands wandered over the smaller body trying to memorize every part of it, halting his hands over his partners full buttocks. A moan left the full red lips pressed to his. He groaned, trying to pull his mate even closer.

Their lips disconnected and he let his wander down to the raven haired's neck, first sucking at it and then biting down slightly. Not hard enough to break the skin, but it would still leave a mark. His mate threw his head back, giving him better access and moaned loudly.

"Edward, hey, Edward! The lesson is over!"

How annoying, such an obnoxious voice. Edward opened his eyes and met Bella's mud brown ones. What the hell? Had he really imagined all of this again? But it felt so real this time. This has to stop, I can't concentrate on anything! Lately the vampire had imagined doing things like this with Harry more often, every time it happened he had forgotten everything around him and plunged into the illusion fully. Carlisle had said it was because he wanted to bond with his mate and the longer it took the more it would happen.

"Come on, let's to go, I'm hungry." Annoyed Edward stood up and followed Bella.

The only thing lightening his mood was the possibility of meeting Harry in the halls or the cafeteria. It seemed like the teen didn't need food, nobody ever saw him really eating anything but the occasional sweets, but he went to the cafeteria when Angela did.

Everybody wanted to be friends with Harry, but he was shy and withdrawn, only really talking to Angela and it looked like he had a strong dislike for that Mike guy who always hung around them. How dumb did Mike have to be, to not notice when he was not welcome?

They arrived in the cafeteria and Edwards eyes instantly scanned the room for his mate. He sighted in disappointment when not seeing him and sat down besides his soon to be ex-girlfriend. He really had to break up with her, every day was a strained and she took up so much of his energy, he was feeling tired almost constantly. Thank god Alice had told him she was almost finished with her plan and they could put it into action the following days.

Edward was ripped out of his thoughts when Harry's delicious scent found its way into his nose. Angela entered after him and as soon as she spotted Bella, she grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him over to their table. The vampire was silently thanking her for bringing his mate closer to him.

When Harry saw Edward sitting were they where heading, he blushed crimson red and avoided looking him in the eyes and at him at all. Inwardly the taller smirked and he continued starring at the top of his mates head, since he kept staring at the floor and when they sat down, Harry right across from Edward, the tabletop.

The girls started chatting about a book they had to read for class, Edward kept staring and Harry's blush got darker with the minute.

Then Mike turned up and at first Harry looked relived with the distraction he provided, but then the blonde threw one arm around the small teen. It rumbled deep in Edwards throat and he fixated his eyes on the newcomer.

The black haired teen shrunk into himself and his eyes darted around the room looking for an escape out of the situation. That kicked in the vampires protective instinct, he growled quietly and stood up, walking around the table faster then a human would be able to.  
"Don't you see, he's uncomfortable with you touching him?" He said in a low controlled tone, grabbing Mikes arm. Angela and Bella stopped talking and only noticed now that Edward had stood up.

"None of your business Cullen, back off, Harry doesn't mind, right Brit-boy?" Mike answered oblivious to the dangerous look on the bronze haired teens face. Harry cowered even deeper and a, for humans inaudible, whine left his throat.

The vampire snapped, he pulled Mike away from his mate, simultaneously grabbed Harry and pulled him to his chest. Bella was starring at Edward dumbstruck, he never was like that with her, not anymore. No one else in the cafeteria seemed to really notice anything.

Angela caught his gaze and nodded, she trusted him with her friend and knew that Harry had a crush on Edward.

"Come on Mike, Bella. Let's get some food, I'm starving." Both of them tried to protest, but she just pulled them after her with a strength not expected of her.

Edward didn't let go of Harry, his instincts still going wild, wanting to protect his mate. So he took the teen, left the cafeteria and as soon as they where alone, ran with vampire speed into the forest behind the school.

Harry hadn't struggled when Edward had grabbed him. Something inside of him told him he was safe now, safe from Mike and safe from the rest of the world, that he was protected.

They left the cafeteria and then they where suddenly standing between the tall trees of the forest behind the school. Vampire speed his mind supplied.

Edward still didn't let go of him, burying his face in the teens raven hair. Harry hesitantly raised his arms and grabbed onto his mates shirt, while he let his head drop to Edwards chest.

"Thank you" he whispered. "I didn't know what to do, every time I tell him to stop he just laughs and says I don't mean it." The taller body froze, he pulled the black haired boy even closer and lifted his head from the black hair, looking down at it. His mate really was short.

Harry lifted his head too and looked into Edward eyes for the first time in a while. The vampire slowly inched his lips closer to Harry's, giving him time to run, but the teen didn't back away, so their lips met in a slow soft kiss.

Their fist kiss.

It was as different from kissing Bella, Edward didn't feel any urges to drink Harry's blood, he could fully focus on the feel of their touching lips. How Harry gripped his hair tighter in his attempt to get closer, how their body's fit together perfectly.

Harry's instincts took over the second Edwards lips touched his, his arms rose and tangled in bronze hair, pulling Edward close. He was taller then Harry, so the raven-haired had is had tipped back, but not in an uncomfortable way. The submissive inside of him knew that his mates tallness and strength meant safety.

The longer they kissed the more the rational part of Harry's brain gained control again, the real world caught up to him again and the thought of Bella penetrated his mind. Edward had a girlfriend, what was he _doing_?

Harry pulled his hands out of the bronze hair and pushed Edward back by his shoulders. The other hadn't been expecting it so he stumbled back a step and his hands fell from Harry's hips.

The vampires eyes opened -he hadn't really noticed them closing- and looked at the smaller teen in confusion.

Harry turned away half ways and pressed a hand to his mouth, then he turned his head to Edward , but he took another step back. His submissive part was going insane, longing to touch his mate some more.

"You have a girlfriend! We shouldn't be doing this. I don't even really know you!" He exclaimed. With that he turned completely and left Edward standing in the forest alone.

The vampire just stood there, with a perplex expression on his face. What had he done wrong? Harry had seemed to enjoy it and then he suddenly didn't?

But the teen was right he still had a girlfriend, was that the only problem? If that was the case it wouldn't be a problem for long. Alice had almost finished her plan and Harry and him could be together then. As long as Harry wanted it, he didn't want to force his mate into anything, even though he was the dominant his instinct wouldn't let him do anything against the will of his mate.

Edward shook his head and left the same way Harry had, in direction of the school. Alice and Bella would want to know what had happened in the cafeteria, Bella would most likely be jealous and Alice excited. For Bella he would have to think up a lie.

-Cut-

Harry didn't go back to the cafeteria, he didn't reenter the school at all, he went straight down the driveway and home. Severus wasn't home of course, so Harry started on making something to eat for when his guardian came home. When he finished he put it in the fridge and put his shoes back on.

The hybrid always had been able to think better when surrounded by silence, far away from other people and the rest of the world. The further he went into the forest behind the house, the more his thoughts calmed down. He reached a small clearing, sat down in the middle and closed his eyes.

Thoughts drifted through his mind slowly, pictures appeared before his closed eyes and disappeared again, some faster then others. Harry relived parts of the past week, moments with Severus or Angela and lastly Edward, every glance, every word, every touch as few as there where and then the kiss. Oh the kiss, a thousand times it played in his mind, over and over, until he wanted it to happen again so badly he almost stood up and hunted Edward down. The teen ripped his mind away from the memory and directed it somewhere else.

It was dark when Harry opened his eyes again, his body was stiff from the cold that had creeper through his clothing over time. He often lost track of time when he was like this. Slowly the teen stood up and made his way back to the house, Severus was probably worried already.

-Cut-

"The plan is ready!" Alice exclaimed.

Edward looked up from the paper he was drawing on. It was showing a half finished sketch of Harry's face.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Despite his annoyed tone of voice there was a anticipating look on his pale face. "Mind sharing that plan of yours?" The bronze haired vampire asked his sister after a short while of silence in which she stared at him with a grin on her elvish face.

"Just building up the expectations!" Alice laughed at him.

"I think I've waited long enough! So come on tell me, or I'll..."

"You'll what?" She laughed harder and danced out of his reach.

"Haven't decided yet so that you won't see, but you will regret it if you don't tell me now!" Edward said in a mock menacing manner.

"Ok, ok I'll tell you, but only because I finally meet Harry officially!"Alice sat down and Edward put the sketch and pencil down on the coffee table.

"So since you told me the easiest solution wasn't acceptable," she glared at him "I had to think of something different. Jasper said the best way to get rid of Bella was to get her to go back to her mom. That way she is far away from here. Of course she won't go voluntarily so we have to get Charlie and her mom to force her to.  
Since she is crazy anyway you just have to make her snap in front of them." The tiny vampire looked at her brother expectantly, gouging his face for a reaction.

Edward drew his eyebrows together. "And how should I make her snap? I don't want to be with her anymore, but I don't want her to go crazy completely and irreversible."

At that he was met with a disapproving stare. "She's going to be fine, I saw it. You just tell her about the whole mate thing whenever, she's going to be so mad, it's almost funny, Charlie gets concerned and calls her mom, you just push her a bit more and there we are. Just make sure she's close to home when you tell her. The whole crazy thing should also take care of the Volturi situation, because no one will believe anything she says. Especially when she talks about vampires existing."

"Ok, I'll believe you! By the way, what language have you been thinking in? It sounds really weird." Edward asked, his eyes following the petite girl as she stood up ad went over to the stairs.

"Oh, that's just something I picked up a while ago, supposedly it's the snake language, but it's impossible to pronounce so I use it to keep secrets from you." With that and another laugh she ran up the stairs to go and find Jasper.

The left behind bronze haired Vampire shook his head in amusement and went back to drawing his beautiful soon to be mated.

A/N: next chapter is going to be about the situation in Britain and I'm going to do some explaining of a few things


End file.
